


Quitters never win.

by LivingDeath



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cigarettes, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of past grandparents, No Dialogue, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingDeath/pseuds/LivingDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winners never quit and quitters never win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quitters never win.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction, I do not own these characters and this is only loosely based on their personal life's'
> 
> Many people have written about this subject, quitting smoking, also writing about Zayne quitting, but stories make it seem so easy, it isn't. I'm a smoker, and it isn't easy to stop nor cut down. 
> 
> So this fic will partly be based on realistic ideas.
> 
> Thanks.

Zayn was outside, the winters breeze barely touching his quiff, due to the gel he had piled on. Puffing on his cigarette he reflected on his banter with Liam this morning, Liam had offered him help, help to quit smoking, but Zayn had so quickly declined the offer, not even giving himself time to consider it, causing Liam to walk off in a huff.

He knew it was bad for him, he had hear it all before, and the worst thing about it was Liam didn't expect him to quit straight away. They had spoken about it before, it upset Liam seeing the one he loved waste his life away with those awful cancer sticks. His grandma had passed away when he was only young due to lung issues and he really didn't fancy relieving that experience. The other lads would assure him that Zayn would quit when he was ready.

At first, it wasn't an issue 'till he realised Zayn thought it was all a joke, he'd dared to offer Liam a cancer stick, said he needed to chill about the whole smoking issue. Liam had lost it, knocking the packet from Zayn's hand, declaring that he was selfish. Zayn didn't apologise 'till a week later, yet he still found it funny. Ever since that night, Zayn avoided speaking about his issue, not wanting to upset Liam nor quit.

So now, Zayn was leaning on their shabby balcony, puffing on his 'cancer' stick reflecting back on his and Liam's banter, actually considering on excepting Liam's offer, he hated seeing Liam upset, and he also had a valid argument about smoking, he was having one last fag before he spoke to Liam. Stubbing the nub out, he went into their hotel determined to settle their little argument, because it was little. 

 

Liam was cuddling beside Zayn, their relationship much stronger, when Zayn had first announced he would quit, Liam believed he was joking, loosing his temper with Zayn's childish tactics. Having realised how serious Zayn was, he apologised and they began working on Zayn's bad habit. Now, a month down the lime, Liam was proud of Zayn's improvement. Zayn had cut down to only three fags a day, occasionally 'sneaking' an extra one in, Liam was aware of this but was too proud to say anything, four a day is better than 10 or 20 a day. Liam was hoping in the near future that Zayn would pack up smoking all together, but for now he was happy. 

So was Zayn, coping well with his widrawal symptoms.


End file.
